Strawberry and Lilly ABCs
by Kisatine
Summary: A collection of abcs featuring Death Note pairings. Some spoilers for the manga, some Au ones and a whole lot of sugary sweetness. C1: MisaxSayu. Chapter 2: RemxMisa.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: I know I should be updating Rebirth . I'm sorry! The Shinigami known as writer's block has me and the only thing I seem to be able to write right now is shoujo-ai. This will probably stay a one-shot but if my shoujo-ai muse hugs me again then there might be some other couples appearing. I hope you enjoy reading this 8D. Constructive crit and reviews welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Strawberry and lilly ABCs: MisaxSayu

Angel

It was on that day that Sayu finally knew what a real angel looked like. To Sayu, Misa Amane was the angel of gothic-Lolita, even if she could see the model's underwear whenever she walked up the stairs, her smile seemed pure and beautiful.

Baka!

Every day before she went to sleep, Sayu called herself a fool. Her heart was trembling for another each minute.

Her heart beat drummed for her brother's girlfriend.

Clothes

One night, when Misa had come to see Light and had decided to stay once he left, Sayu had posed for Misa wearing similar clothes to that of the model's. Misa had laughed and clapped, taking a picture with her camera phone to upload later.

"You know, you'd look even cuter in sweet-Lolita."

Dreams

Everyone dreams about their life, no matter how weird it'll seem in the morning. Sayu dreams of lacy dresses made of black and three spoken words while Misa's are of death, notebooks and of a heart warming laugh. When they wake up together the only thing Misa mentions is this, "I love you."

A warm laugh of happiness and the same words spoken back is what she receives.

Empty

Ever since Misa Amane had killed herself, Matsuda had noticed a change in Sayu. He does not mention it to anyone, only quietly speaks to her when her Mother is not nearby.

Both of them lost someone dear to them on the day Misa stood on the bridge with one goal in mind.

Five

Sayu can count on one hand how many times Misa Amane has kissed her on the lips.

One: When she was drunk on Halloween's eve.

Two: The fourth time Light had told her to leave him alone and Sayu had tried to comfort the crying model.

Three: Drunk again but this time on New Year's eve.

Fourth: Sayu had been rehearsing for a school play and Misa was helping and playing the Prince's role.

Fifth: Misa had confessed her feelings behind a tree after dragging Sayu behind it and kissing her for two minutes.

Now Sayu hopes she'll run out of fingers and toes when she counts next time.

Games

When their friend Matsuda suggested playing strip-poker for a laugh Sayu and Misa agreed to do it for awhile, Matsuda ended up with only a sock left and the two girls decided to start a new round in their room once Matsuda was gone.

Hearts

Misa hated candy hearts, they tasted too chalky. But her mind was changed when the clock struck midnight on Valentine's eve and Sayu had kissed her, pushing a small chalky heart into her mouth. Misa didn't mind Sayu flavoured candy hearts.

Ink

Neither of the girls liked tattoos, it looked too painful. But on their first anniversary Sayu begged her brother to do something for her. Thirty minutes later and Misa waiting in the living room, Sayu entered, her left arm adorned with a felt-tip heart with Misa's name in the middle.

"Now they can see I belong to you."

Even now after a few months, you can still see traces of the red ink.

Jealousy

Misa had told her about the Death Note and Rem, and Sayu didn't mind if she was dating a murderess. But when Misa was asleep in their room and Sayu - who had touched the Death Note - saw the skeletal Shinigami, she would whisper an apology.

Sayu had once known the pain of unrequited love.

Kitty

"Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty." Sayu giggled at the half-glare, half-embarrassed look she got from Misa as the model tried to look comfortable in the Cat Woman costume, but the full body suit was becoming more and more hot in the warm room.

"What are you meant to be, Sayu-Chan?"

"Well, if there's a Cat Woman then shouldn't there be a Wolf Woman?"

"Ahh, yes. The perfect girlfriend for a sneaky cat."

Love

Love seemed so fake in this day and age. It was just a word to most people, death seemed much stronger than the emotion these days. But when Mrs. Yagami watched her daughter and Misa talk together, she could see the same look she had once given to Light and Sayu's father when she was their age on both of their faces.

It was nice to finally see love rise up once again.

Model

Whenever felt Sayu felt lonely, she would pick up the latest fashion magazines and look for a picture of Misa.

Whenever Misa was lonely, she would open up a small photo album and look at pictures she had taken when Sayu privately modelled for her.

Name

_Sayu Yagami_. The pen dropped to the ground as tears ran down Misa's face, what in Shingami's name had she done? Her eyes watched the ticking hands of the clock in pain as full realisation of what she had done hit her. But what else could she do? Sayu had found out and was going to tell the police, not even Light knew what Misa had done for their protection.

The hand counting the seconds reached forty.

Outside

When Misa Amane died she did not realise what MU meant, now she does. She had once believed MU was a place where she would cease to exist, but really it was just like a supernatural story, Misa was a ghost. Every night she would stand outside Sayu's window, watching the girl live her life in happiness. When Sayu was asleep she would whisper the three words she had never said to the younger Yagami, she had always shouted them at Light.

Pain

Sayu knew Misa was keeping a painful secret, when it was night time the elder of the two would toss and turn, crying in her nightmares, but Misa would never tell her the truth behind them.

Misa wished Sayu would stop asking her because one day she would slip up, would become so upset she would end up shoving the notebook into Sayu's hands and Misa did not want that, Sayu was still kept in an innocent darkness about the second Kira's crimes.

Quest

Alright, maybe it wasn't really a quest but it was certainly like battling a ferocious dragon! Misa placed the picnic basket down onto Sayu's bed and pulled out a chocolate cake, handing it to Sayu.

"Come on, eat up! There's plenty more cakes to be had." Misa pulled out an éclair and began to eat it with a revenge filled relish. She was like the warrior coming to slay the L-dragon in a way she knew would anger the Detective since Watari refused to buy anymore cakes for a week or two. Misa's eyes trailed over to Sayu, and she certainly wouldn't mind Sayu being her healer in their two player party.

Rem

Out of all the people Misa had dated, the only one Rem didn't mind was Sayu Yagami. The girl was the complete opposite to her brother in most aspects and cared for Misa in almost the same way as Rem herself did. Of course, if Sayu ever hurt Rem's Mistress, she'd need to take care to check she wasn't having a heart attack every five minutes.

Spiders

One day Misa found a spider on their bed, she screamed instantly and Sayu hurried upstairs. She laughed when she finally saw the reason for the scream, it was barely the size of her fingernail! But Misa continued to shake at the sight of it and with a sigh, Sayu used one of her paint-pots to pick it up and take it outside.

"I just don't like the thought of one suddenly crawling on me."

Now whenever Sayu is in a teasing mood she'll run her fingers over Misa's neck just like a spiders crawl.

Time

It had been five months since Kira died, everyone had moved on and Misa and Sayu had got together. But as another five months passed and as Ryuk watched the happy couple he noted the numbers above Amane's head. He bit into the dried Shinigami world apple. Ten seconds passed and reached zero, and a body clothed in a black dress fell to the ground lifeless.

Useless

Tears leaked from her closed eyes, she had been no help at all! She couldn't save Light, her own brother! Let alone her lover Misa, L had captured both of them before she had a chance to change their mind, to stop them from using the notebook. All she could do now was to hide the book of death from her father - from everyone - to ensure the two most important people in her life continued to live.

Vain

Sometimes Misa's vanity really exhausted Sayu. The model would beg for the girl's compliments every hour of the day, but Sayu knew that Misa was secretly unconfident so she relented to her demands. She only got upset when Misa would ask for Lights opinion as well.

Watching

L could easily watch several monitors at the same time, his attention only shifting to one whenever something interesting happened, tonight was one of those nights. His eyebrows were raised in surprise as he watched Light's younger sister and his girlfriend sneaking up to Sayu's bedroom, softly trading kisses with each other as they passed Light's room. L shrugged in disinterest, it had nothing to do with the Kira case. His eyes turned to the monitor for Light's room and his interest was piqued when he saw Light begin to get changed.

X-ray

Sayu wonders sometimes if Misa's Shinigami eyes were like x-ray glasses that could see through clothing.

Yawn

Misa liked to watch Sayu yawn, she would stretch like a cat and remind Misa so much of a little kitten that she just wanted to pet Sayu's head. Then Sayu would lie her head on the model's lap with another yawn.

Zealous 

Misa's manager would always complain about her laziness whenever she had to do a romantic scene in an advert or movie. The model would merely stick her tongue out and whisper under her breath, "Why would Misa Misa wish to waste time kissing someone else when she has Sayu-Chan to kiss?"

The only person she would be zealous for was Sayu.


	2. RemxMisa

Author Notes: Thank you for the lovely review Eflamma!  
But the problem with just doing shoujo-ai pairings is there are hardly any women D: Trust me to do a fanfic especially for these pairings and then forgetting there's barely any female characters! So I'm branching out to het and shounen-ai pairings, so suggestions are welcomed :) but if someone can think up any more shoujo-ai pairs I'll love you forever and shall let the person choose one letter and give it one word (example - I'll have A for Apples ;D). Constructive crit and reviews welcomed.

Disclaimer: I don't own it D:

_Strawberry and Lilly ABCs: RemxMisa_

_Addiction_

Rem knew of Ryuk's obsession with apples, the Shinigami always had one with him. On the night Misa met Ryuk and found out about his addiction as well, she asked Rem what hers was, after all, everyone had one. Rem never did answer that question, but when Misa fell asleep the female Shinigami sat on the edge of the bed and watched the murderess.

_In a way it's you, dear human._

Braids

Misa yelped in pain and tried to pull away, a whine of complaint escaping her cherry red lips.

"Why do you have to pull so hard, Rem?"

The Shinigami continued to braid the sunny blonde hair that was held between her skeletal fingers, once she finished one of the many plaits Rem quietly pulled it to her mouth, kissing it when Misa was not looking.

"I'm sorry, Misa-san, but you were the one who wanted to look like Rikku from Final Fantasy X-2."

Cats

Rem stared down at the basket filled with brown, white and black fluffy things which moved and meowed.

"Misa-san…"

"Aren't they cute, Rem? Matsuda-kun needed someone to look after them for awhile!" The model picked up one of the small cats and hugged it tight to her chest, scratching its little ears.

"They're as cute as you, Misa-san." At the same moment as the Shinigami spoke the cats all began to yowl, and no more was said on the matter of the feline's 'cuteness'.

Disease

She watched her human stroke the notebook's cover, silently covet the written words within with her Shinigami eyes. The girl's numbers were depleting with a speed that frightened even Rem, the Death Note's hold was like a sickness that slowly or quickly killed its owner, and the only cure would end with the thievery of their moments together. Sometimes Rem would call herself cruel and selfish when she secretly looked away when there was a chance Misa could give up the book of death.

Eyes

When Sayu visited Misa a few months after the Kira case she noticed something strange hanging from one of the walls. It was a drawing of a skeleton, done by Misa's hand Sayu had guessed, and was of the colour of silvery grey bones. The drawing was not of a common skeleton but seemed more feminine and two large wings made of bone covered the left and right side of the paper, it may have been hung up on the wall but to Sayu it looked unfinished.

"Misa Misa can not remember what is missing."

Sayu thought for a minute and then replied, "You've given the skeleton pupils but have not painted in an eye colour." The model sighed.

"It was too blurry and dark to see."

Fake

Misa had spent most of her life posing and creating new smiles to go with her looks, reality never mattered in the photo shoots she went to. But when Misa was inside her room with only Rem there, she would cry. Her tears would always be for her murdered family, and Rem would wrap her up in a cold embrace.

Gift

"Rem?"

"Yes, Misa-san?"

"Do Shinigami have birthdays?" Misa laid down on her bed, staring up at her guardian Shinigami.

"No, we can not fall pregnant so there are no births in our realm."

"Well… Today can be your non-birthday! Just like in Alice in Wonderland, but you'll need a gift to celebrate this day, uh… how about Rem has Misa Misa as a gift?"

Hiccups 

Hic!

Hic!

Hic!

Misa had tried everything to get rid of these awful hiccups; holding her breath had just left her dizzy, drinking water had almost choked her when she hiccupped half way through and Matsuda couldn't scare a little kid even if he wanted to! She was stuck with these until they decided to go off and die, if only you could use the Death Note on hiccups… Rem knelt down next to the fuming model.

"In the Shinigami realm, whenever a Shinigami had hiccups they would try to pass them onto someone else."

"Really? H - Hic! - How did they do that?" A pair of cold lips ghosted over her own and she gasped, a red blush appearing on her face.

"R-Rem-" And then she realised she'd stopped hiccupping, she bowed her head in thanks just as Matsuda walked past.

"Hey, Misa-ch- hic!"

Oh dear, poor Matsuda…

Internet

Rem wasn't surprised when she discovered there were stories written about Shinigami on the internet, there were bound to be rumours about them since humans had seen them often in the past. Misa was sitting at the computer, searching on something called 'fan fiction', the girl was obsessed about yaoi. The 'fanfic' Misa was reading right now was about a young man who had met a demonic spirit - which sounded almost exactly like a Shinigami in the story's description - and the spirit was protecting him, as days passed the two began to fall in love.

"Misa Misa loves this story, it's so sweet and romantic!"

Rem merely thought that the human falling in love with the spirit was impossible.

Jam

Whenever L insulted Misa in front of Rem he would soon later discover his extra sweet jam had gone missing.

King

To Misa, Light was like a King on a throne and she was his Knight, fighting the L-monster with her eyes.

To Rem, Light was the court fool controlled by Ryuk and Misa was the Queen of hearts, bound to her throne by chains of one-sided love.

Lie-ins

It was Sunday morning and Rem was trying to get Misa to leave her bed, the Shinigami couldn't see the reason why Misa wanted to sleep more than eight hours. The model wasn't making it any easier for her either, whenever Rem tried to pull her out she would wrap her arms around the death Goddess, pulling her onto the bed. After five unsuccessful tries Rem gave up and allowed the girl to pull her down.

Monster

When Rem had let a piece of the Death Note brush Misa's hand after she had given up her memories, the one thing that had hurt the Shinigami was the look of terror crossing the young woman's face.

In that moment, Rem had looked like a monster to the one person she cared about.

Nurse

In another time, another parallel, a twenty year old Misa Amane had been involved in a car accident. The nurse who helped Amane once she reached the hospital was quite thin and tall for her twenty five years of age with strange coloured eyes, and when Misa woke up in the hospital bed she asked the woman her name.

"I'm Rena Mizu, I'm mainly known as Rem here though."

Oh!

"Misa Misa-chan! I've got the lates- oh!" Matsuda stopped halfway through the bedroom door the moment he saw Misa with half of her shirt buttons undone, he backed away as he noticed the small glare she sent him.

"Shut the door on your way out, Matsuda-kun."

"Yes, Misa Misa-san, sorry…" The door was shut and the glare melted from her face, she giggled and turned to Rem.

"It was a good thing he couldn't see you!"

Panic

To the Death Note-Memory less Misa it seemed as if she had these nightmares every evening. The dreams weren't exactly horror-film worthy but merely left her depressed and hesitant of what would happen in the future. What her dreams consisted of was of a strange other-worldly voice which belonged to a form she could no longer see or remember, but when she awoke a panicked pain would start afresh inside her heart.

Quiet 

Misa was known for her hyper ways, no one who knew her personally could say she fell into the 'quiet category'. Rem had grown use to the murderesses' smile-filled ways and when she had been forced to stay near Higuchi when he held the Death Note assigned to her, Rem had begun to hate the silenced rooms.

Runaway

Even though Misa had loved her home and family very much she had run away from them dozens of times. Most of the reasons had been childish, but, she thought as she leaned against the ribcage of her Shinigami she had at least found one home she wouldn't leave willingly, even if they had silly arguments!

Snake

She was like a snake towards the cold. One time when it was colder than usual, Light had left Misa in his room to fetch some tea and when he came back in he found her curled up inside his bed, cuddling Rem even though the murderer was certain the Shinigami wasn't very warm.

Tamed

The Shinigami Rem was known for her cold personality and disinterest in humans, she wasn't wild like a wolf or violent like a human but no one had ever seen her smile, she just frowned. Now the other Shinigami, too frightened to try what Ryuk did, watched from their realm the distant Rem follow a young woman's orders without complaint.

Unicorns

"Reeem?"

"What is it?"

It was an exceedingly warm today, Misa was stretched out on the ground and trying her best not to get too hot.

"If Gods of Death exist, are Unicorns real?"

"They might have done many years ago before the human race increased in numbers."

"Urrh, that sounds depressing, as if humans are the cause for a whole bunch of things deaths."

"That's because they are, Misa-san."

Sigh, "I hope a human doesn't kill you, Rem. I hope I don't kill you."

"There's no need to worry about it."

Vase

A month before Kira existed, Misa had broken her manager's favourite vase by accident. No one had seen the ceramic mess yet so she had tried to fix it with superglue. Hours had passed and the heat was making Misa drowsy, She closed her eyes for no more than ten minutes and when she had opened them again, the vase had been fixed with hardly any cracks running through it! Misa quickly placed it in its original location, wondering if some spiritual God had taken pity on her and had decided to help her.

Waste

Rem had been turned into dust and sand, or something, mused Ryuk, completely different. To the heartless Shinigami, Rem's destruction had been a waste, a gift left unnoticed by the human recipient.

For a second he pitied Rem and then his mind turned to apples.

X-mas

Rem did not care for Christmas - or 'X-mas' as Misa called it - there were too many chances of Misa dragging Light back home to try and use mistletoe on him, the very sight of watching them together made her want to write down his name. But this year Light had used the excuse of work to distance himself - she'd coldly thank him later - and Misa was bored out of her mind, the mistletoe dangling limply from her hand.

"Rem, come over here."

The Shinigami obeyed and inched closer, unprepared for the sudden appearance of the mistletoe being thrown above and over her head, Misa laughed.

"Now you have to kiss me!" Alright then, maybe Misa wasn't bored but drunk out of her mind, that's what Rem guessed as she leaned forwards and pressed her lips against the human's.

Yuri

Sayu gaped at the skeletal demon that had suddenly appeared when she had touched Amane's notebook, thoughts swirled through her mind as she tried to work this out.

"Are you a friend of Misa-Chan?"

"Yes." The female Shinigami did not offer anymore information and Sayu came to her own conclusion.

This Rem person was a Guardian Angel, a strange one but an Angel nonetheless. Misa was her charge and the two were forbidden lovers! (This had come from Sayu's love for shoujo-ai and Yuri, nothing from what Rem had said).

A happy sigh escaped her and she shook Rem's hand, "You are the coolest Yuri pairing I've ever seen, keep up the good work!"

Zero

She was a zero, a rei, a ghost. Nothing could bring her lover back, her Guardian of Death was gone forever. Misa had drawn back into herself and not even Light could pull her out from the darkness.

She merely had to count down the seconds, minutes, hours, days, months and years until they reached zero.


	3. HallexKiyomi

Author Notes: Urh.. Hello again, I'm so sorry about holding this off for awhile but I just couldn't find any of the manga books with Kiyomi and Halle in them. Finally though, I've finished this alphabet.

This is for Eflamma who requested this pairing ^.^ sorry it's so late!  
Also... I'm not so good at my grammer as I am with my spelling (hopefully ....) so if there's some glaringly obvious mistakes then please alert me and I'll change it. Hope you all like it!  
Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't sue.

Halle LidnerxKiyomi Takada

Amane

After a few drinks at dinner, Misa had tried to kiss Takada. She had been so close too until a blur of blonde hair and black clothes rushed into her, grabbing a hold of her hands and pushing the model away. When Misa looked up into the bodyguard's, Halle, face, she could have sworn behind the stone-mask of a face there was _jealousy_.

She brushed the thought away the next morning once her hangover was gone, it must have been the alcohol playing tricks with her eyes.

Bodyguard

Halle's role in this game between N and the fake-L was to protect Kiyomi Takada, nothing else and nothing more. Her mind had only begun to float down a different path when that annoying blonde woman who acted more like a girl, mentioned a movie.

"Ever heard of The Bodyguard, Kiyomi?" Takada didn't even take the time to reply, already frustrated that the girl-woman had continued to visit, hoping to catch a glimpse of Light Yagami no doubt. Amane continued on, not needing an answer to make her speak, "I haven't watched the movie yet but the synopsis says this woman's bodyguard - he protects the singer when she receives a death threat - falls in love with her and she develops feelings too! It's so romantic; I think all bodyguards and their charges fall in love with each other just a little bit."

Halle had decided to watch the move, just to see what happened in it.

Cemetery

On the day Takada had visited her ex-bodyguard's grave it had been a cold autumn day, dried and cracked leaves had fallen onto the headstone. She had brushed them away, looking down at the birth date, death day, and Halle's real name. Takada didn't know why she had decided to visit this dreary place; Kira would have most likely laughed at the sight of her leaving flowers at the enemy's grave.

No one got in the way of Kira, even if there was a little emotion resting inside her ink-stained heart.

It was nothing to think about.

Drinks

"Kanpai!"

The musical clink of the glasses came and the alcohol went down their throats in one gulp. It was their second year together, there had been a few blips what with Takada's busy schedule trying to get the main role on the T.V show she works for, and the problems with Halle risking her life for the people she guarded, but they'd managed to make it work.

"_The three deaths which happened in this jail are believed to be the work of the mass-murderer Ki-" _Kiyomi turned off the television, leaving the living room in a dimmed darkness as the two women poured themselves another round of the semi-expensive champagne.

Exchange

If Kiyomi Takada knew of the Shinigami eye trade, she would have traded half of her lifespan. Not so that she could hunt down criminals more easily and quickly, but so that she could match the name to the face.

Halle Lidner's face to be exact.

And once she acquired that name it would be in her own dreams - she couldn't do it in reality, they'd realise she had done it - to see the different images of what she could do, whether the name would be written down or not. Takada loved to dream of the many outcomes of life, death and power.

She never realised there was a smidgen of love mixed with life.

Fame

It took a lot of energy to act serious with hints of happy for the cameras. Takada's phone was always ringing, the callers being from both her old-time friends who wanted friendship now that she was famous, and the fools she worked with. Fans flittered nearby like a bee stalking a run away flower. Not to mention the possibility of being arrested by Kira's enemies! But once a week she would allow most of her guards to slither away for awhile.

Halle was always there when this happened.

Gratitude

Not even cold words could make this group of love-sick fans back off, with a dignified look, their Miss To-Oh began to escape, not seeing the speeding car. If it hadn't been for the beautiful, blonde haired woman who others later described as a superhero in a suit, Takada would have become 'Once Miss To-Oh but became tyre food'.

Two weeks have passed since that mysterious lady had pushed her out of the way, Kiyomi had heard from her friends that the woman was a bodyguard; others thought she was an international spy! Takada just thought - with a small blush - that she was grateful towards this Halle.

Hex 

Witch-in-training Misa loved the number forty for some reason. Takada and Halle started to like the number as well when the witch/model accidentally hexed them so that they had to kiss each other forty times in front of a camera-toting Sayu.

Ice

Kiyomi's tongue was like an icicle, speaking frozen words to those who she saw as inferior. Others believed her heart was the same; they daren't come close enough to see if there was any truth to that.

But it melted for Halle.

Jewels

Takada had read romance books, who hasn't in this life of death? Many of the descriptions of the men or women compared their eyes to jewels.

She couldn't help but compare Halle's to a light amber when they first met.

Kira

Even though men and women were dying by this person's hand, Halle couldn't help but feel happy that such circumstances had led her to Kiyomi Takada.

A small indulgent smile crept across Kiyomi's content face as she leaned against her bodyguard, secretly thanking Light Yagami for her new relationship.

Lasagne 

Kiyomi had to admit that not only was Halle an excellent bodyguard, but she could cook too! Not that Takada wasn't a culinary expert as well, but not even she could make such nice lasagne.

Miss

"It must be nice to be single again, Miss Takada. You must miss having a husband though, right?"

Takada slyly smiled at her fellow co-worker, Kiyomi had once been stuck with the title 'Mrs', but now everyone assumed she was free now that the divorce was finished. She took another sip from her coffee and spotted the person she had originally been here to meet. Kiyomi left the cafe chair and grabbed a hold of Halle's arm, turning to speak once more to the co-worker.

"Miss? I haven't had a chance to miss anything at all. Fuyu, meet my girlfriend, Halle. We've been together for a few weeks."

Night

Halle checked her gun once more, making certain the weapon would not jam on her when the time came. Kiyomi, the girl she had kidnapped, was sleeping on the single bed in their hotel room. They barely knew each other, but Lidner had been assigned to protect this young woman, with or without her consent. Halle would be ready when their enemies came to attack her precious charge.

One

She had tried hard not to look at that accursed second hand, tried so hard not to realise it had almost been forty seconds. Kiyomi closed her eyes, a turmoil of selfish and confused emotions slipping around her heart which was hidden by her calm facade. Light had told her that today would be the day, that Kira would deal a small blow to his enemies and instil self-doubt and fear into them. But for some reason she didn't want this to happen. Kiyomi opened her eyes and was met with the clock once more.

_Five. Four -_

How had this happened? Why did she feel so upset?

_Two. One._

Her uncharacteristic turmoil stopped at the same time as Halle's heart.

Parley

Halle had found out Kiyomi was a follower of Kira.

Kiyomi knew who Halle was and that she worked for Near.

They had decided to make a truce, a parley, neither had evidence or a name to destroy the other yet.

Lidner said a few too many things that Takada didn't know.

Takada may have mentioned something that could lead to Light's discovery.

Though once they left the room, Kiyomi was arranging a meeting with Yagami and Halle was tapping in numbers on her phone, knowing Near would be on the other end.

Quality

Halle once wondered if Kiyomi had any good qualities before Kira had turned her, or whether or not she had always been so obsessed with that metaphorical ladder of careers.

Kiyomi didn't really care about Halle's, she could see them easily most of the time, and to be honest, she was jealous.

Rabies

The Death Note was almost like rabies, though there was no fear of water or madness. There was always the paranoia of discovery and a fear of realising they loved the enemy.

Light would never admit it.

Misa didn't know of it yet.

Kiyomi wished she could crush it before it became worse.

Sabotage

Curse her weak-minded emotions! Curse her heart!

It was sabotaging Light and her plans and she could find no way of ripping it apart, of destroying it with the Death Note unless she writes her own name down on the paper. She hadn't realised this lust and twisted love and wormed its way into her husk of a heart nor that it had built a warm little cottage within there.

Kiyomi continued to rage and curse in the toilet cubicle, the only place she could be away from Halle without the elder woman following her.

Taboo

L, N and M had fallen to the mighty Kira's power and several years had passed with Light, Misa and Takada freely ruling the crumbling world. No one dared fight back for the blonde's eyes would find them and then their names would join the many on the lists.

Though some whispered of the rumour, one which Kiyomi Takada and forbidden to be spoken on pain of a heart attack, the secret of a person who might have been able to stop one of the female's massacres.

They spoke of a love between enemies, a bodyguard and her charge.

UFO

Kiyomi had a very odd hobby when she wasn't TV presenting, one which even caused Halle to look shocked when Kiyomi had been forced to take the blonde with her, due to the bodyguard having to be always by her side.

Takada liked searching for aliens and crop circles.

She had said her very first television job had been to report on UFO sightings.

Vacation

Hot, slightly wet kisses were passed to and fro to one another like an ongoing tennis match. Their clothed skin brushed and pressed against each other in a dance of sowed colours, rumpling to the movements.

Kiyomi loved her vacation from death just as much as she liked Halle's kisses.

Waddle

For some reason, Halle was following a group of ducks, her eyes intent on their fluffy bodies as she almost waddled after them.

Kiyomi was watching from the park bench, a bag of old bread in her hand for said ducks.

When the bodyguard returned Kiyomi had laughed and questioned her.

Halle had thought there was a bomb attached to one of them.

X

When Kiyomi had been a little girl, she had had a play date with another girl; she couldn't remember her name though.

They had been given a piece of paper with clues on it and a map with an x upon it. The two had puzzled over it for a while, easily solving it since the sentences weren't too taxing on their eight year old brains.

Finally, they had dug up their prize and found two dolls that looked like the two children.

Kiyomi, now older and more prone to nostalgia at times thought she might still have the doll that resembled the other girl in the attic.

For some reason, the one she had looked exactly like Halle.

Yank

She hadn't expected Halle's bra to break with just one sharp yank.

Although...

Maybe it had been worn down over time from the yanks she performed each night.

Zip

Halle hated zips, they always seemed to break or become jammed when she needed something unzipped quickly.

Kiyomi was always annoyed when she realised Halle had broken the zipper for her shirt yet again.


End file.
